Another Boss Story
by Hatake Aria
Summary: Hanya berisi drabble singkat kehidupan sang boss kita, Uchiha Sasuke yang baru saja patah hati ditinggal menikah oleh sang sekretaris pujaannya. (The Boss sequel,, ehmm maybe)


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by : Hatake Aria**

 **.**

 **ANOTHER TROUBLEMAKER**

.

.

Sai menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya secara kasar. Berkali-kali Ia telah melakukannya, namun sepertinya kegugupan itu belum juga menghilang.

"Sial, bahkan aku lebih gugup saat ini ketimbang waktu menikah sebulan yang lalu" lirihnya entah pada siapa.

Disinilah seorang Shimura Sai, tengah berdiri di depan pintu berwarna putih gading. Sudah berkali-kali Ia mencoba untuk menekan bel, tapi apa daya tangannya terlalu sulit untuk digerakkan. Sekali lagi, pria itu menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Oke, cepat Sai, selesaikan ini secepatnya, setelah ini kau bisa pulang dan menikmati weekend mu" ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri

Ting Tong ..

Satu menit berlalu setelah Ia menekan bel tersebut. Pria itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk menekan bel tersebut sekali lagi saat pendengarannya menangkap derap langkah yang mendekat kearah nya. Sai dapat mendengar suara derit pintu yang perlahan terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok pria bersurai raven.

Sasuke hanya menyembulkan sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang telah berani-beraninya mengganggu waktu santainya di weekend ini. Oniks kelamnya menangkap sesosok pria yang tampak tidak asing di matanya, tapi Ia sendiri sedikit lupa dimana Ia bertemu dengan pria ini.

Ah .. , oniksnya langsung melebar saat akhirnya dirinya telah mengingat sosok yang sedang berdiri didepannya saat ini.

"Ano, maaf Uchiha-san jika aku mengganggu mu"

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat, oniks nya dapat melihat dengan jelas kegugupan dari pria yang sedang berdiri di depannya

"Ano, begini .. , aduh bagaimana mengatakannya yah?" Sai sedikit menggaruk kepalanya, kata-kata yang sudah susah payah dirangkainya tadi tampaknya sangat sulit untuk diucapkannya

"Kalau kau tidak ada keperluan, lebih baik kau pulang saja" ujar Sasuke seraya menutup pintunya

Sai yang melihat pintu rumah Sasuke yang hampir menutup refleks menjadikan tangannya sebagai pengganjal.

"Ahh," pekiknya menahan sakit

Sasuke kembali membuka kan pintunya, baru kali ini Ia melihat orang bodoh yang menggunakan tangan nya untuk mengganjal pintu yang akan ditutup.

Sai sedikit meringis saat menatap tangannya yang sedikit memerah.

"Katakan sebenarnya, apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke kemudian seraya melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, onik kelamnya menatap lurus ke arah Sai

"Ah maaf, sebelumnya saya mau memperkenalkan diri, saya Shimura Sai, saya .."

"Ya, kau suami Naruto kan" ujar Sasuke dingin memotong perkataan Sai, agak sedikit tidak rela sebenarnya Ia mengatakan hal tersebut

"Ah iya, Naruto, sekretaris anda" ujar nya seraya tersenyum kecil

"Lalu?"

"Ah, itu .." lagi, Sai sedikit ragu untuk mengatakan tujuan utamanya datang ke kediaman Uchiha Sasuke di sabtu pagi ini

"Cepat katakan, atau tidak, aku akan kembali menutup pintunya" ujar Sasuke seraya hendak kembali menutup pintunya

"Istriku sedang ngidam, dan Ia ingin sekali makan onigiri buatan anda" ucap Sai dalam sekali nafas seraya mentap lurus oniks kelam milik Sasuke

"Haah" bahkan seseorang seperti Uchiha Sasuke tercengang saat mendengar perkataan Sai barusan

"Itu, anda tahu kan terkadang wanita yang sedang hamil suka menginginkan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh"

"Tapi itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku" ujar Sasuke ketus seraya menutup pintu nya

Lagi, Sai menggunakan tangannya untuk mengganjal pintu yang hampir ditutup

"Kumohon Uchiha-san, sejak tadi malam istriku tidak mau makan, dia benar-benar ingin makan onigiri buatan anda"

Uh, sebenarnya jika bukan karena perkataan sang istri tadi malam bahwasanya Ia ingin makan onigiri buatan boss nya yang pernah diberikan oleh bossnya minggu lalu, maka Ia tidak akan perlu bersikap memelas seperti ini didepan seorang pria seperti Uchiha Sasuke.

Haahh,

Sasuke menghela nafasnya kasar. Yang hamil istrinya siapa, dan siapa pula yang harus direpotkan. Jika bukan untuk sang sekretaris blonde nya yang pernah ditaksirnya itu, sumpah demi keriput kakaknya Ia tidak akan mau membuatkannya.

"Masuklah, dan tunggu saja disini, aku akan membuatkannya" ujarnya seraya menunjuk sofa ruang tamu dengan dagu nya

Sasuke kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sai menuju dapurnya.

Sedangkan Sai, Daddy to be kita yang satu ini hanya bisa mengelus dada nya seraya bernafas lega karena akhirnya permintaan aneh sang istri bisa terwujud juga.

.

.


End file.
